


Looking for heaven, found the devil in me.

by rubysrocket28



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysrocket28/pseuds/rubysrocket28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has doubts. Hope's whole life has been dealing with doubts. WWC Qualifiers, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for heaven, found the devil in me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot i wanted to get out of my head but I actually have a few idea's for continuing it if there is interest.

The door slammed shut behind Hope as she left the trainers room. The little twinge in her thigh leftover from the NWSL season was still requiring some treatment. She looked at her watch which informed her she probably should have gone to bed two hours ago. She stopped by the huge window at the end of the hall which looked out onto a small park across the street. In the middle of it was a small baseball diamond. Hope recognized a familiar figure jogging around the bases. She sighed, zipped up her hoodie and took the elevator down to the lobby. She made her way out onto the street, which was pretty much deserted except for a few drunk college kids who were stumbling their way home. The overhead of tree's eventually gave way to the gate surrounding the baseball diamond. Hope yanked open the rusty gate door and sat down on the strip of grass that surrounded the sand. The five foot eleven figure continued pacing around the field.

"What are you doing here" Abby asked as she passed Hope, not even looking up.

"Well I saw this crazy person doing laps around a baseball field at 1:00 in the morning and I figured I would go find what they were doing." 

"You should be in bed."

"So should you" the goalie countered. Cold air coming off lake Michigan blasted the two women. Hope pulled her hoodie over head. October in Chicago felt closer to December.

"You want to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." The ball at her feet rolled into a large divot in the dirt and the taller woman quickly flicked it out with her toe.

"Bullshit. I know you too well."

The forward continued her laps and Hope pulled her sleeves over hands so they wouldn't get numb.

"I can wait all night Mary Abigail."

The forward grimaced. Of course Hope would antagonize her by using her full name. She stepped into another divot and felt a sharp twinge in her ankle. "Fuckkkkkk" she shouted as she blasted the ball over the fence and into the dark patch of tree's behind the field.

"I hope your planning on getting that."

Abby sat down and leaned her head back against the fence, closing her eyes. Hope sighed, got up and made her way over to the forward. She sat in front of her, shooing away the hand that was rubbing the tweaked ankle. She laid her teammates leg on top of hers, taking off her shoe and sock. She gently massaged the throbbing vein and ligaments.

"Breaking your ankle 3 days into qualifiers, brilliant idea."

"Am I holding the team back?" Hope stopped what she was doing. Abby opened her eye's and looked across the dirt field.

"Am I holding the team back?"

"Is this about the other night? Because we all played like crap and...."

"Don't bullshit me Hope. Whatever's happened between us, I could always depend on you to never bullshit me." She swept a stray piece of hair out of her eye. "I know what there saying. I know they think i'm too old, too washed up. I know they think I don't deserve a place on this team anymore."

"Is that what you think?"

"Well they..."

"Hey, look at me." Abby reluctantly turned and looked the keeper in the face.

"Is that what you think? Because if it is, than the answer is yes. You are holding the team back. If this is the new Abby, constantly doubting and second guessing, killing herself on a shitty little league field at midnight because a few people said some mean words, than you need to leave. You need to leave this team to people who believe in themselves and believe in what we are trying to do." Abby turned up the collar of her track jacket. "It's not what I think." Hope nodded. I just....I'm having trouble getting those words out of my head." Hope maneuvered so she was sitting next to the striker.

"Yeah well, at least they aren't calling FOR your head." Abby snorted.

"We should probably get inside. If we freeze to death out here, Dawn will kill us."

"Few more minutes?"

Hope breathed in the frigid night air and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah. Few more minutes."


End file.
